


Габриэль помнит

by Babak



Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, dracula is so done, no beta we die like men, zobek lives
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: Зобек остался жив и их совместное прошлое вместе с ним.
Relationships: Gabriel Belmont | Dracula/Zobek





	Габриэль помнит

Дракула совсем не ценит свою кровь.

Вот, что вычленил Зобек, наблюдая за Принцем Тьмы, тихо собирая сведенья, с усмешкой смотря на вампира. Тот знал, что за ним наблюдают, бесился скалил зубы, а в какой-то момент просто перестал обращать внимание, иногда, если некромант был слишком неосторожен, то хватал за горло и грозно рычал. Но ничего не делал, просто угрожал и угодил, а Зобек знал, что он ничего ему не сделает. Потому что внутри этого тысячелетнего чудовища все еще есть тот самый Габриэль, который смотрел на него доверчивым взглядом, и рвано вздыхал при каждом поцелуе. Почти все время он, казалось, был одержим своей женой, но Основатель-то знал, как он хотел, чтобы кто-то перехватил контроль, пусть на совсем немного.

И он помнит, ох, как Дракон помнит то, что было между ними. Поэтому злиться, на себя, на Зобека, на свою непозволительную, жалкую слабость к мужчине, который погубил все, что тот любил. И это вызывало еще больший соблазн, грело мыслью, осознаванием своей власти, и желанием немедленно прибрать столь могущественное существо к своим рукам.

Но возвращаясь к его крови.

Она манила своей силой, чистотой. Квинтэссенция магии и всего древнего мира, собранная в одном теле, она была способна на все. Даже Алукард, казалось бы, рожденный от него, от тела, а потом и от крови, не обладал настолько большой притягательностью.

Силой воскрешенный, благодаря все той же крови, и ученый внутри Зобека тоскливо воет, хочет изучить, понять. Но ни в коем случаи не завладеть, коль бы не был велик соблазн. Он видел, что она сделала с замком, превратила его в кровожадное чудовище, не говоря уже о старом крыле. Такая сила была почти что живой, имела свою волю, и Дракула об этом не задумываться. Он просто управляет ею, а она подчиняется, потому что он сильнее. Потому что она появилась лишь потому, что он принял энергию столь многих. Полностью его, до самой последней капли, и именно поэтому должна быть лишь в нем, и никак иначе, потому что в другом случае — это будет конец мира.

Но подобные рассуждения быстро приходили к концу, Зобек осторожен и не будет зариться на то, что ему неподвластно. Он боится даже представить, что будет, если Дракон перестанет ее контролировать, или умрет. Все то зло, порча, грехи, чтотон собой олицетворял, выплеснуться на землю. Все то, что было забрано у бесконечных чудовищ, Лордов Теней, последнего дракона, самого Сатаны — спрятано в крови Бельмонта как в Ящике Пандоры.

Это… как минимум беспокоит, а как максимум — пугает. Но Дракула не собирается умирать или слабеть, он все еще питается, разрубает врагов на части, и является истинным олицетворением бессмертия. И, возможно, именно так он своеобразно выполняет свой долг Рыцаря Света. Забрав все то, что причиняло зло.

Спустя некоторое время, Зобек аккуратно заходит в собственную гостинную, где расположился Дракон, закинув руки за голову, он последнее время часто бродит среди людей, наблюдает. Не желает господства, а лишь интересуется, явно слишком устал, чтобы захватывать мир, и это почему-то вызывает смех.

— Друг мой, что привело тебя сюда? — некромант почти что мурлычет, выдыхая дым от сигары и довольно усмехаясь. Вампир морщиться от запаха и лишь пожимает плечами, смотря мужчине прямо в глаза. — Давно хотел с тобой поговорить, на самом деле. Вспомнить прошлое, так сказать. Сколько воды утекло с тех пор! — «и крови», думает Зобек, но умалчивает. Воин приподнимает бровь и бросает уничтожительный взгляд. — Мы ведь тогда были так близки!…

И именно этого он и добивался.

Ах, красные пятна на лице бледного тысячелетнего вампира — лучшее, что он видел за последние несколько сотен лет, и поэтому он подходит ближе, кладет ладонь в перчатке на грудь, прям напротив небьющегося сердца. Ему действительно очень нравится, что вампир ходит в распахнутом плаще, раньше на нем было гораздо больше одежды, это мешало. Очень продуманно с его стороны.

Конечно же, Дракула не может без агрессии и рычания, его злит собственная реакция, но Зобек не дает емв сопротивляется, второй рукой аккуратно тянет за волосы. И все же, какой он предусмотрительный, так некроманту будет гораздо удобнее направлять того, когда он будет на коленях.

— Тш, тш, все хорошо, — он ставит свое колено прямо между чужих ног, шепчет прямо в губы. — Габриэль, тише, не думай, просто позволь, и все будет хорошо…

И Бельмонт позволяет.

Цепляется сильными пальцами, тихо, надсадно скулит, потому что не может сдержать эмоций, что слишком необычно для него, он почти что беспомощен. Пусть они и оба знают, что тот может в любой момент убить того, кто ведь, по сути, и погубил его.

Но он этого не делает, а лишь дает молчаливое разрешение, и большего не требуется.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
